Looking for frustration
by Park Lunatish
Summary: Je n'ai rien fait comme d'habitude. J'ai agi passivement, discrètement, silencieusement. Plus autant d'attention ni d'humour débile. Au final, c'est drôle, parce que ça m'a permis de voir que Shin-chan est quelqu'un de très possessif.
1. Chapter 1

Un court POV sur Takao ! C'est un truc rigolo qui a germé vite fait dans ma tête ! À vous de l'interpréter comme vous le désirez, mais... C'est positif, en tout cas.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, je n'étais pas Takao.

Déjà, je ne lui ai pas fait de blague désobligeante comme j'aime bien les lui faire ─ ...ahem. C'est ennuyant, vous savez.

Ça vous paraîtra démesuré, mais je ne l'ai pas non plus sermonné avec le peu de crédibilité que j'ai tendance à ne jamais avoir.

Ensuite, je ne l'ai pas humilié devant tout le monde, en lui affublant ces petits surnoms qu'il a tant l'habitude d'entendre. C'est une sensation de manque si je ne le fais pas, mais je vous assure que ça vaut le coup.

D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas touché à son objet du jour. Nan, lui, je l'ai laissé tranquille.

Je n'ai pas crié son surnom quatre-vingt-dix-sept fois dans la journée, en sautillant et en piaillant comme un enfant surexcité. Normalement, c'est mon gage quotidien. Juste pour vous faire savoir.

Je n'ai pas vraiment joué avec lui, à dire vrai. J'étais moins opérationnel à ses passes et je fuyais sa présence lors des matchs. C'est pas gamin, c'est stratégique.

Je n'ai pas réagi à ses piques ou à ses commentaires désespérés en lui souriant bêtement. Rien de ça.

Puis, aussi, je ne l'ai pas regardé. Du moins, j'ai fait mon possible pour ne pas le regarder autant que d'habitude. C'est plutôt compliqué, ça demande une concentration énorme. L'envie de reprendre mes vieilles habitudes m'a chatouillé toute la journée.

Quoi d'autre ? Je ne lui ai pas piqué ses lunettes, et je ne lui ai pas fait de blague embarrassante. Je n'ai pas menti sarcastiquement pour inventer des situations gênantes, et je n'ai pas non plus fait le chemin du retour avec lui.

À la place, j'ai déliré avec les autres. J'ai fait mon distant. Je l'ai pas approché.

Nan. Aujourd'hui, j'ai laissé Shin-chan de côté. Je l'ai carrément fui. Et je crois bien qu'il l'a remarqué : la jalousie lui crève les yeux avec le verre de ses lunettes, et sa voix. Sa voix ? Elle est carrément déstabilisée.

En vrai, je me marre beaucoup.


	2. Chapter 2

Je n'avais pas prévu de faire de suite, mais, suite à ta review, _pounette9620_ , j'ai imaginé une petite suite et j'ai été motivée ! Je tiens à te remercier, d'ailleurs, et je suis contente que ça te plaise~ ! **

Voici donc une mini suite, jpense que y aura genre 3-4 chapitres, donc, restez encore ! \o/

\+ POV Takao again.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, je crois que j'ai recommencé.

Je crois ? Minute, j'en suis sûr, oui. Quand on s'est croisé dans la matinée, je l'ai quand même salué, hein. Shin-chan reste quelqu'un que je respecte malgré toutes mes singeries.

Malgré ça, il a hésité quelques secondes avant de me répondre, et je l'ai senti. Au final, il m'a dit bonjour, de sa voix habituellement rauque et sérieuse, avec... cette petite pointe de quelque chose dans la voix. Moi, j'ai intérieurement jubilé. Dieu alors, que j'aurais voulu glousser. L'effet que je faisais à Shin-chan m'électrisait littéralement. Je me suis senti à la fois fier, de pouvoir déstabiliser le grand Midorima Shintaro au point à ce qu'il n'échappe pas à mes yeux aériens, et puérilement satisfait, de voir que mon attitude passive ne le laissait vraisemblablement pas indifférent côté conduite.

C'est un sentiment très cocasse, de se rendre compte que celui sur lequel on s'extasie constamment ne supporte pas votre non-présence et votre changement de comportement. Ça peut paraître stupide, je le sais très bien, mais sa jalousie me fait bien trop plaisir pour que je ne vous le dise pas. De toute manière, ce n'est qu'une étape nécessaire pour la mise à exécution de mon plan et pour la confirmation de mes fantasmes.

Parce que j'aime beaucoup Shin-chan. Ce sont ses défauts qui font son charme. C'est son attitude chiante que j'adore. Alors j'ai tout de même espéré que cette petite histoire aille vite, et bien.

Quand il m'a répondu, il y a eu un blanc. Nous n'avons pas fait le trajet en bicyclette, et nous n'avons pas non plus parlé sur le chemin. À la fin des cours, je suis parti sans lui.

Véritables manières de salaud. Pourtant c'est pas dégueulasse, c'est stratégique.

Je me suis rendu dans la boutique d'échanges de cartes que j'ai l'habitude de fréquenter, et j'y ai passé la moitié du temps à trafiquer des cartes et à manigancer des choses futiles contre Shin-chan. Des scènes, des actes banals, presque superficiels, tout ça pour semer le doute au sein de mon pauvre Shin-chan et le forcer à avouer qu'il ne peut pas se passer de moi. J'y ai pensé avec tout le sérieux du monde. Comme s'il s'agissait d'une enquête policière qu'il fallait résoudre le plus tôt possible.

En rentrant chez moi, j'ai été surpris de recevoir un message de la part d'un certain binoclard-premier-de-la-classe, accessoirement shooter confirmé, accessoirement gros jaloux de service qui n'assume pas.

J'ai enragé lorsque j'ai vu qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une chaîne d'horoscope qui témoignait encore de sa fichue superstition.

Shin-chan change mais Shin-chan ne change pas. Je n'ai pas répondu, je me suis brossé les dents, ai révisé mes textes de mec froid, détaché et désintéressé par cœur en me mettant à la place de Shin-chan, et je suis allé me coucher en me faisant une promesse à moi-même.

Demain, Shin-chan ne résistera pas.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à toi _temy89_ pour ta gentille review ! Ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes bien et, suite à ta review, je me suis fait la réflexion de peut-être faire un POV Midorima pour voir ce qu'il pense de tout ça depuis le début :) Merci de suivre cette petite fic ! Au final, je ne sais pas trop où je vais, c'est du feeling légèrement réfléchi, tout ça. Mais, well, je vous embête pas plus ! Voilà la suiiite !

* * *

Aujourd'hui, j'ai failli être en retard.

Quoi ? Vous dites que ce n'est pas important ? Bien sûr que ça l'est. La seule et unique raison pour laquelle je me suis levé, c'est bien entendu parce que j'avais quelqu'un à martyriser d'un amour un peu trop paradoxal.

Attendez, c'est parce que j'aime Shin-chan, que je fais ça. Et aussi parce que c'est vachement marrant, il faut le dire. C'est peut-être frustrant, d'un côté, mais au moins, je ne manque pas de rigoler.

Ignorer Shin-chan est vraiment drôle. On dirait que toute sa fierté personnelle en prend un coup droit dans les dents, lorsque je détourne la tête ou que je lui réponds froidement, avec l'air ennuyé que je m'applique à imiter. C'est normal, après tout. Il n'a pas l'habitude : c'est lui, le tsundere, pas moi.

Et comme si je m'étais senti d'humeur railleuse voire sarcastique, j'avais aussi promis intérieurement à Shin-chan que je redeviendrais bientôt le gentil Takao amoureux.

... Bientôt, soit, quand Shin-chan mettra définitivement ses sentiments sur le plateau d'argent que j'attends !

Parce que c'est bel-et-bien confirmé, ça. Shin-chan ne peut pas se passer de moi et m'aime bien trop pour ne pas réagir maladroitement, quand je le fixe calmement, peut-être trop sèchement ─ trop, parce qu'à chaque fois, je suis à la limite d'éclater de rire. Vous le vivez, ça ?

Alors, j'ai couru, et par chance, je n'ai pas raté mon bus.

Mais,

Nous en venons à la fameuse problématique.

Devinez qui est-ce que j'ai croisé, en montant paisiblement, avec cette petite chansonnette de sifflée sur un air joyeux, avec toutes mes pensées qui divaguaient, avec le soulagement de ne pas finir à la bourre ? Shin-chan. Shin-chan qui écoutait l'horoscope, comme d'habitude, tout au fond du bus et près du vitrail. Je lui ai lancé un regard noir, instinctivement. Ce n'était pas calculé.

J'ai eu le message en travers de la gorge, oui.

Je devine qu'il n'a pas compris, sur le coup, mais il a caché son incompréhension en arquant un sourcil impassiblement.

Vous m'avez bien compris, bande de gens.

Pas d'expression triste. Pas de désarroi. Pas d'oeillades discrètement déçues. Rien.

Il m'a pas regardé. Je me suis assis devant lui, et il m'a même pas regardé.

Quand je me suis décidé à mettre de côté une partie du plan, et à le saluer en le regardant furtivement, il a commis l'irréparable. Il a saccagé mon petit coeur battant à mille à l'heure.

Il est parti.

Shin-chan est parti sans même m'avoir répondu. Il a franchi les portes battantes du bus et il m'a laissé là. Sur mon siège. Seul. Devant la vitre imprégnée de buées sur lesquelles on avait dessiné un "T + M = coeur".

J'ai rigolé nerveusement en voyant le fruit du hasard, et je me suis bien vite calmé, en réalisant doucement.

Il m'avait planté. Shin-chan m'avait planté.

Shin-chan m'a planté.

Shin-chan m'avait planté et il ne m'avait même pas dit bonjour, ni au revoir, ni « comment ça va ? », ni quoi que ce soit.

Vous dites que j'oublie tout le mal que je lui ai fait, hah ? Voyons, ce n'est pas du mal ! Ce n'est que stratégie pour que je découvre la vérité sur mon Shin-chan. Pour moi aussi, c'est fatiguant, et vous n'imaginez pas comment. Je ne peux plus hurler son prénom, je ne peux plus sautiller, courir, faire de la bicyclette en sentant son regard derrière moi. Je ne peux plus l'inviter à manger au restau avec le reste de la Team, et je ne peux plus lui voler ses lunettes pour les mettre et le taquiner en l'imitant.

Croyez-moi, c'est franchement horrible.

En attendant, moi, je suis resté figé à ma place, et j'ai plissé les yeux en m'humectant les lèvres. C'est un truc qui me permet de relativiser, on va dire. S'il a réagit de cette manière, c'est encore mieux, non ? Ça veut dire qu'il est encore plus vexé qu'il ne l'est et qu'il refuse d'admettre qu'il se sent seul sans moi !

... Wait.

Ça n'a plus de sens, si ? Ce que je cherche à faire, c'est qu'il vienne m'avouer ses sentiments car il pense théoriquement que je ne veux plus être son ami et coéquipier. S'il ne me regarde plus, et s'il ne me parle plus, tout devient alors plus compliqué. Mais alors pourquoi fait-il ça ?!

Shin-chan serait réellement blessé par ma conduite ?

Je me suis mordu la lèvre, en lâchant un soupir rauque. Pas possible, non. Ce n'est que de la jalousie et du mépris, pas un réel énervement. J'ai dégluti, et j'ai laissé ma place à une vieille dame pour descendre au prochain arrêt. Au final, j'ai dépassé cinq arrêts de mon lycée en n'ayant pas vu le temps passer, et je me suis retrouvé en plein centre-ville.

 _Aujourd'hui, j'ai failli ne pas être en retard._

Honnêtement, je m'en suis foutu. En fait, j'ai surtout cherché des solutions pour retourner la situation actuelle à mon avantage. J'ai eu la flemme de faire tout le chemin, alors j'ai pris quelques raccourcis pour retourner chez moi, et je me suis posé dans mon lit en attrapant mon téléphone portable.

« Vous avez 1 nouveau message. »

Ouais, bien sûr. J'ai directement su de qui il s'agissait et j'ai ouvert ma boîte de réception, avec la hâte de l'habituel Takao. Celui plein de joie, positif, empressé, hâtif, drôle ─ ou pas, ça va ─ et réceptif. Je ne sais pas trop si je me suis senti vraiment triste, mais j'avais comme cet arrière-goût au fond de la gorge.

De la peur ! C'est ça.

En ouvrant ma messagerie avec Shin-chan, je n'ai pas eu peur.

Disons que ça s'est atténué, peut-être un peu, mais c'est tout. En relisant le message, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me sentir curieux à mon tour.

« Ce soir, je dois te toucher un mot. Sois chez toi, idiot. » disait-il en toutes lettres.

Curieux et sonné. Curieux et impatient. Curieux et merveilleusement émoustillé.

Naïvement, j'ai tout oublié de la scène du bus, et à défaut de ne pas être allé en cours, je suis allé faire mon anglais ─ pardon, je suis allé griffonner le nom de Shin-chan sur mon cahier d'anglais.


End file.
